WeBelieveInYouKris
by Rukzillah
Summary: Mon point de vue sur le départ de notre duizhang Kris de EXO. Je ne prétend pas apporter de nouvelles infos, mais juste redonner de l'espoir aux exotics et la foi en lui. EXO Fighting !


Je ne prétend pas apporter de vraies information. C'est une **FICTION**, ma vision des choses. J'espère juste pouvoir **redonner de l'espoir** aux fans.

_[Les EXO ne m'appartiennent pas.]_

* * *

**#WeBelieveInYouKris**

SuHo : Kris, où es-tu ?

Kris : Je ne veux pas qu'on me retrouve. Laissez-moi.

SuHo : Tu sais que tu nous as trahis ?

Kris : J'en suis conscient, et j'en suis désolé.

SuHo : Après les deux ans qu'on a vécus tous ensemble… Tu te rends compte comme ça fait mal ?

Kris : Je sais…

SuHo : Tu es irresponsable.

Kris : J'ai mes raisons.

SuHo : Quelles sont-elles ?

Kris : Je le gardais au plus profond de moi. Je souriais aux caméras, et même à vous tous. Mais je souffre. Les entraînements intensifs, les interviews à répétition, voyager sans cesse, et mon moral qui chute… Et tout ça gratifié de quelques jours de congés de temps à autres… Est-ce une vie, pour toi ?

SuHo : Je fais ça pour nos fans. Nous le faisons pour eux. Tu ne les aimes pas ?

Kris : Ne dis pas ça. J'aime nos fans. Même si elles sont aussi une source d'ennui…

SuHo : Une source d'ennuis ?!

Kris : Ne me coupe pas, JunMyeon. Tu sais que j'ai difficilement supporté les critiques, les scandales, les fanfictions dégueulasses, et ma vie privée déballée sur le net. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je les déteste, bien au contraire. Ils m'ont donné la force de continuer avec vous pour un moment. Mais là, je suis fatigué.

SuHo : Ne le sommes-nous pas tous ? Malgré la fatigue, nous continuons de nous entraîner pour le concert d'ici une semaine. Tu y as pensé, à ça ? A ce concert si important pour notre carrière ?

Kris : Il est une source de stress. Il m'a achevé.

SuHo : C'est égoïste.

Kris : C'est réaliste. Nous enchaînons Showcases sur Showcases, depuis notre dernier comeback qui a été aussi source de stress, et on nous demande de plus en plus… Ne te sens-tu pas comme manipulé ? Comme pris pour une machine ? Où est l'humanité là-dedans ?

SuHo : WuFan…

Kris : Je dois t'avouer qu'en plus de cette fatigue, de ce stress, de ce sentiment d'être une marionnette… Ma famille me manque. J'ai besoin de la revoir, après si longtemps…

SuHo : Je comprends. Tu as juste besoin de repos et d'un retour aux sources.

Kris : Voilà…

SuHo : Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment…

Kris : Quand l'était-ce ? Nous n'avons pas une semaine à nous…

SuHo : Je ne sais pas, WuFan… Peu importe, maintenant, tu es parti. Mais tu reviendras.

Kris : Je ne sais pas.

SuHo : Ce n'était pas une question. EXO n'est plus vraiment EXO sans toi. We are one. Et notre unité est brisée à cause de toi.

Kris : Je ne veux pas vous mettre en péril… Me voir péter un plomb aurait été plus dangereux pour le groupe.

SuHo : Notre image brisée n'est-elle pas pire ? Cette image de famille… Qu'est-ce qu'une famille sans son père ?

Kris : Suis-je si important ?

SuHo : Chaque membre l'est. 12 x 1 = 1. Mais 12 – 1 = 0. Que serait EXO sans son Père ? 0. Sans sa Mère ? 0. Sans son Bébé-maknae ? 0. Sans son Kung-Fu Panda ? 0. Sans son Baozi ? 0. Sans son petit Cerf ? 0. Sans sa Cooking-Mama ? 0. Sans son Baby-Wolf ? 0. Sans son Ggaebsong ? 0. Sans sa Licorne Guérisseuse ? 0. Sans son Kkamjong ? 0. Sans son ChenChen ? 0.

Kris : Je vois…

SuHo : Tu es important à nos yeux, comme chacun l'est. Mais tu es surtout comme un père, un grand frère… un modèle. Tu es beau et talentueux, un modèle pour Tao, pour ChanYeol, pour moi… pour nous tous.

Kris : Ne me rends pas si exceptionnel pour me toucher…

SuHo : Mais tu l'es ! Tu es un pilier du groupe ! Notre duizhang, celui qui soutient le pauvre petit leader que je suis. Et que seraient les chansons versions M sans tes raps ? A ce que j'ai pu entendre, certaines fans les écoutent parfois uniquement pour entendre ta voix. Tu es irremplaçable, tu saisis ?

Kris : Je suis un homme comme un autre. Vous trouverez bien un remplaçant.

SuHo : Non. Personne ne remplacera Galaxy-Kris. Tu sais que Tao a beaucoup pleuré ? SeHun aussi. Moi-même parfois je me surprends les larmes aux yeux.

Kris : Ne pleurez pas pour si peu… C'est tellement peu viril.

SuHo : Si peu ?! Tu nous as juste laissé tomber- tu M'as laissé tomber pour la remise de prix au MCountdown ! Un leader au lieu de deux, de quoi avons-nous eu l'air ?!

Kris : JunMyeon, calme-toi.

SuHo : Je ne me calmerai pas tant que tu ne me promettras pas que tu reviendras.

Kris : Je ne peux pas te promettre ça. Cette vie est trop dure pour moi.

SuHo : Tu sais que nous sommes là pour te soutenir, ainsi que les fans. Nous, le groupe, les 11 restants, tu ne nous aimes pas ? Tu n'as plus foi en notre unité et notre amitié ?

Kris : Bien sûr que si que je vous aime… Je te l'ai dit, c'est pour le bienêtre du groupe que j'ai fait ça. Je ne voudrais pas vous entraîner dans la folie dans laquelle je sombre peu à peu…

SuHo : Il y a d'autres moyens que nous abandonner comme ça. Je suis certain que tu peux revoir ton contrat avec l'agence. Je t'en supplie, ne le résilie pas complètement. Pour nous. Pour les fans. Plus tu feras durer cette attente, plus les fans se déchaîneront pour ruiner petit à petit l'image du groupe et de l'agence, et il sera trop tard.

Kris : JunMyeon… J'ai peur.

SuHo : De quoi as-tu peur ?

Kris : J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir du groupe comme de ma santé physique et mentale. Mais j'ai aussi peur de ce que pourraient engendrer mes actes, j'ai peur d'avoir déçu tant de monde... Tout ce scandale me bouffe. Je suis dans une impasse.

SuHo : Je comprends. Ecoute… Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça, mais il le fallait. J'espère que là où tu es, tu pourras te reposer et réfléchir à tout ça. Il y a une solution à tout. Mais par pitié, prend la bonne décision. Pour nous tous.

Kris : Ne t'en fais pas… WuYiFan est toujours là.

SuHo : Nous croyons en toi, Kris. Malgré ce sentiment de trahison, nous restons unis. **We are EXO, we are one.**


End file.
